An Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) possesses characteristics such as self-illumination, low power consumption, high reaction speed, high contrast and wide viewing-angle.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of a display panel in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the display panel is an OLED display panel and includes an array substrate 11, a glass cover-plate 12 disposed opposite to the array substrate 11, a planarization layer 13 disposed on a surface of the array substrate 11 at a side thereof close to the glass cover-plate 12, an organic light-emitting structure 14 disposed on the planarization layer, a pixel define layer (PDL) 15 surrounding the organic light-emitting structure 14, and a support 16 disposed on the pixel define layer 15 and configured to support the glass cover-plate 12. The array substrate 11 includes a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) 111, and the organic light-emitting structure 14 includes a reflection anode 141, an organic light-emitting layer 142 and a plane-shaped semi-transparent cathode 143 disposed on the array substrate 11 in sequence.
As shown in FIG. 1, the thin film transistor 111 disposed in the array substrate may be formed mainly by low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) or oxide semiconductor, and the thin film transistor 111 formed by either of the LTPS or the oxide semiconductor is highly sensitive to light. When ambient light enters into the display panel, a part of the light will not irradiate on the array substrate 11 below the reflection anode 141 due to a reflection effect of the reflection anode 141, and the other part of the light irradiates on the thin film transistor 111 in the array substrate 11 after directly passing through the pixel define layer 15. In addition, light emitted by the organic light-emitting structure 14 also irradiates on the thin film transistor 111 after passing through the pixel define layer 15 due to reflection by the glass cover-plate 12 and the semi-transparent cathode 143. The above mentioned ambient direct light and the light reflected by the glass cover-plate 12 and the semi-transparent cathode 143 irradiate on the thin film transistor 111 after passing through the pixel define layer 15 so that the thin film transistor 111 generates leakage current due to optical excitation, thereby degrading stability of the thin film transistor 111.